borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anyone else hate driving?
Considering the vast number of new areas and the way the game was in the orignal content... I really hate having to drive all around the DLC3. I understand the new vehicles and everything and yes they are cool... but driving from point A through point B, then through C, then through D just to finish and quest and have to drive ALL the way back to hand it in and then drive BACK to area D AGAIN because the two quests couldn't be done at the same time.... lame, boring, recycled and really the worst part of the DLC3. but wait don't worry I'm sure you'll have to do it all over again soon enough if you want to finish all the quests.... BigSkagHunter I feel ripped off like I'm wasting a ton of my time which could have been better spent watchin paint dry. Especially if you aren't the driver in the vehicle. It almost made me and my wife regret buying the upgrade and she won't play the new content because it's excessively boring having to drive everything while under attack from things that don't matter at all because they don't give you good experience and aren't part of a quest they are just there to stop you from falling asleep during the boring drive. Thoughts?BigSkagHunter 19:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Gearbox, for whatever reason, can't/doesn't want to include Fast Travel points in the DLCs. Zombie Island could be tedious if you wanted to get somewhere far away, but it wasn't too far. Plus, you could do the Brains quests while you were at it. The Underdome involves virtually no walking to get places. For DLC3, they wanted to put emphasis back onto vehicular combat, since by PT2 in the regular game you're better off fighting on foot. Furthermore, they wanted another large area (like in Zombie Island) but bigger. Thus, they made their huge area and put in vehicles. If someone's deduced a reason why Gearbox can't/wouldn't want to put Fast Travel points in their DLCs, I'm all ears. But yeah, the driving does get a bit tedious after a while. Especially since, eventually, you're only driving to Crawmerax. -- 19:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I just find it being a little insulting actually because I mean really you can't wander around cause you get stomped and walking is slow and yes I understand wanting vehicle combat what they did with them is great but ugh. you really can't play it without a vehicle wether or not fast travel existed or not. Seems a tad bit lazy to me... - BigSkagHunter 19:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : :your all making driving seem way worse then it is. if you want to enjoy it try fighting the things that try and stop you. if not its stilll fun to flip the vechiles around. and i like the feel of the new area. it adds something to the story and makes the game more realistic then just telporting around all the time. : :It's a simple replayability issue I think. the Fast Travel system makes replaying the game worth it because you don't have as much tediousness. in my opinion DLC3 lacks the fun in replay or at least has significantly less than the original because it forces you to spend 30 minutes getting to where you want everytime. then you have 30 minutes to get back. Or even it would have still been better that if you exit the game you could start in the area you were in, not just T-Bone Junction. I mean come on. it makes me spend more time bored than having fun... BigSkagHunter 19:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :First off, I'd like to say that I'm better off taking on vehicles on foot, regardless of where I'm at XD. Secondly, as others have said, I believe GearBox wanted to focus some efforts on vehicles. Many games often gloss over transports as simple mechanics needed to get from point A to point B. This has placed the mindset that we HATE driving because we feel that's all we do. Giving a variety of vehicles was a plus, but not having at least one or two Fast Travel points really makes people ignore this fact. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get a DLC with a bunch of tiny rooms linked together closely so that it cuts down on the time, or would you like to keep your explorable environments? XD Perhaps increasing the number of spawn areas for enemies (vehicular and non alike) would help entice players to be pro-active in their cars. Ryo Kasami 19:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle combat? What combat? You can drive past all the enemy vehicles on the road without them firing a single shot. As long as you don't shoot at them or ram them, they ignore you. Probes just follow you. The turrets are a joke. Even Moxxi and Sea bandit patrols are easily by-passed. If GBX intended players to be "pro-active in their cars" they should have given us something to do other than drive. -- MeMadeIt 20:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) don't get me wrong I love the vehicles and the differences between them however a few fast travel sites wouldn't have taken anything away from the DLC. It just would have made is less boring. I already always use vehicles whenever possible... mostly because you can then go fast rather than slow... or is because you can avoid anything you don't want to come into contact with ie, turrets, vehicles, bandits, lance guys, drifters.... you name it. In fact there are a number of advantages to vehicles, the jump short cuts are a big one. but really if the first save point in every area was a fast travel (pause while I enjoy the thought) it wouldn't stop me from using a vehicle. at all. ever. all it would do is save me hours of my time not being wasted. Oh and less patient player will actually play the DLC which as it stands they will not. or if they do they will never play it again. I only get a couple of 30 minute to an hour periods of time to play the game..., I don't have time to waste getting to the location of quest only to not have enough time to run it. Boring! BigSkagHunter 20:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) . I think motorbikes (extrafast) would be awsome if not including teleport, just sayin. Virdx 22:50, May4 , 2010